diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Geschichte von Namârie Nachtwind
Vergangenheit und Geschichte von [[Namârie Nachtwind|'Namârie Nachtwind']]. Vergangenheit Namâries Gedicht verfasst in ihren Kindheitstagen zu Ehren der Göttin: (ca. 150 Jahre vor der Invasion der Brennenden Legion) Siehst du wie die Blumen sprießen, wie die klaren Bächlein fließen, wie die Vögel munter singen und die Bäume sanft sich schwingen in des Windes zartem Hauch, spürst du all dies heute auch? Sei bewußt dir der Geschenke, und dabei an die Göttin stets denke. Danke ihr für all die Gaben und laß daran die Seele sich laben. Alles was ihr Herz begehrt, fließt der zu, die Mutter Mond stets ehrt. Eintrag in Namâries Tagebuch: (ca. 5 Jahre vor der Invasion der Brennenden Legion) Einst hörte ich sie die Gebete der Weisheit sagen, stumm im Schutz der schwelgenden Nacht, irgendwo mitten im Mondlicht, entfesselt, vertieft in warme Nebelküsse, umgeben von verängstigter Stille, seufzend erwartet die Göttlichkeit, empfangen die Visionen der Schönheit. Brief Namâries an ihre Tante: (Zur Zeit des Krieges gegen die Warsong-Orks und unmittelbar vor der Invasion der Brennenden Legion) Wer einmal einen tiefes Grauen erlitten, Ist nicht mehr jung. Bis dahin war er's, Und hätte silberweiß sein Haar bereits Den tiefgebeugten Scheitel ihm umglänzt. Wer zählt die Jahre, wenn er glücklich ist? Er lebt und weiß nicht, daß er lebt. Das Grauen des Krieges erst ist die Grenze, wo wir weinend Zurück und schaudernd vorwärts blicken. Deine Nichte Namârie Brief Namâries an ihre Eltern: (Während der Invasion der Brennenden Legion) Leben wir nur zur eigenen Lust? Oder sollen wir weinen mit der weinenden Welt? Wie viele haben aus anderer Herzen das Blut gesogen, ohne Strafe! Wie viele vergossen für andre ihr eigenes Herzblut, ohne Lohn! Doch wer sein Leben opfert, tut's nicht um Lohnes willen; er opfert es hin um unserer Welt zu nützen. Nützt es - oder nicht? In tiefer Verzweifelung Eure Tochter Namârie Letzter Brief Namâries an ihre Eltern: (Während der Invasion der Brennenden Legion) Und plötzlich sind uns die Begleiter fremd an unserem nicht ermattenden Geist hilflos gewordene Wesen, wenn sie hastig die sinnlos zuckenden Herzen wollüstig umklammern, würgen, bis sie stillstehen, versteinern, Und ein tiefer Schub uns bis anhin Verborgenem in den Adern pocht, weil wir ringen, mit ihrer hohen Angst, verächtlich, weil allein zu sein, bis sie fallen, die Bilder bersten, Schmerzen ziehen wie Nebel Gefunden in einer Zelle der Schildwachen, eingeritzt in Stein: (Zeitpunkt unbekannt) Falsche Locken, falsche Zähne, Falsche Wangen, falsches Herz Gab es stets und allerwärts. Doch Eins hab' ich noch nicht gewußt – Jetzt tragen sie ihr falsches Herz Gar unter einer falschen Brust!!! Geschichte (Erlebte RP-Ereignisse auf "die Aldor" sind hier festgehalten Unter der Erde I (weit nach der Invasion der Brennenden Legion 03/09) Rot was einst Grün war. Starrende glühende Augen...Furcht! Allgegenwärtiger Schmerz lässt den Körper sich winden. Furcht weicht der Panik. Starrende glühende Augen begleitet von einem bestialischen Gelächter. Ein aufgellender Schrei fährt hochfreqentig durch das Nichts, wie sich eine scharfe Klinge durch das weiche Fleisch schneidet. Schweiß auf der Stirn...Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit befreit vom Licht, weicht langsam dem Zwielicht. Sich öffene Augen. Vorsichtige fast scheue verschlafene Blicke. Schemenhaftes Schattenspiel, verspielt sich windend an den den Wänden. Stimmen hallen nach: „Ich bringe dich nach Hause......alles wird gut.“ Eine weibliche Stimme summt melodisch ein altes darnassischen Schlaflied. Auf Händen getragen. Getragen? Am dem Boden liegend! Verwirrt schüttelt sie ihren Kopf. Eine schlechte Idee, rasender Kopfschmerz breitet sich wellenartig unerträglich in ihrem Schädel aus. Verkrampft hält sie sich die Hände vor's Gesicht. Nachlassender Schmerz, Linderung...ein erleichtertes ausatmen. Vorsichtiges umschauen. Sie lag auf Binsen gebettet in ihrer Zelle. Ihre Zelle? War es überhaupt eine? Die inneren Stimmen, das Summen verhallt langsam in einem sich aufkommenden Bewußtsein. Ein seltsamer metallener Geschmack auf der Zunge. Blut! Entgeistert schaut sie an sich herab. Eine Robe? Keine Wunde, keine Verletzung, doch der Geschmack des Blutes will nicht weichen. Der sanfte Geruch von Waldboden umspielt ihre feinfühlige Nase. Der Blick geht zu den Wänden und gleitet nach oben. Eine Decke! Es muß eine Zelle sein. Einzelne kleine Käfer huschen rasch über den weichen Boden, der so natürlich an diesem unnatürlichen Ort wirkt. Langsames vorsichtiges aufrichten, schmerzende Knochen zeugen von ihrem Dasein und von einem langen Schlaf und großer Erschöpfung. Sie war verwirrt. Wo war sie? Erneuter Blick an sich herunter. Eine seltsame Robe...sie trug seit ihrer Kindheit keine mehr. Die war zwar noch nicht allzu lange her, jedoch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Der Bedürfnis ihren Kopf zu schütteln wurde sofort von dem Gedanken an den zwangsweise folgenden Schmerz unterdrückt. Stimmen. Diesmal kamen sie nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Fast geisterhaft schwebend gelangen sie durch das dämmrige Licht zu ihr durch. Freundliche Stimmen in einem Tonfall der Verspieltheit, leise miteinander tuschelnd. Das Geräusch von leisen Hufengetrappel mischt sich mit den wispernden Stimmen. Die Freiheit ist so nah wie fern. Wo ist sie nur? Aufsteigende Unruhe macht sich in ihr breit. Erinnerungen kehren fragmentartig in ihr Bewußtsein vor. Sie war auf der Flucht. Einer erfolglose Flucht. Das muß es sein! Deswegen ist sie hier. Der Umstand noch am Leben zu sein scheint sie zusätzlich zu verwirren. Eine erfolglose Flucht...doch Flucht wovor? Das grimmige Blick einer Schildwache drängelt sich in ihr Bewußtsein. Nacherlebte Verzweiflung gepaart mit Wut vervollständigen dieses Bild. Ein plötzlicher Schuss, höllische Schmerz im Fuß. Demütigungen, Scham...ein erneutes Erinnerungsfragment schießt erbarmungslos in ihr Bewußtsein. Gefolgt von einem phantomartigen Schmerz an ihrem rechten Ohr. Erneutes Kopfschütteln...was erneut von einem rasenden Kopfschmerz begleitet wird. Sie heult jammernd auf und hält sich die Hände an den Ohren. Die Linderung folgt diesmal nur langsam. Sie verharrt still und starr wie eine Salzsäule, kniend mit geneigten Haupt auf dem Boden. Ihr rechtes Ohr zuckt leicht, ein vorsichtig tastender Griff dorthin endet rasch, zu rasch. Ein Stummel ist fühlbar, welcher eigentlich in einer elegant auslaufenden Spitze enden sollte. Aufkeimende Wut macht sich in ihr breit. Wo ist sie nur? Was hat man ihr angetan? Die Stimmen und das Getuschel weichen langsam. Ein nähergekommenes Hufgeklapper zeugt von einem Reiter....nein einer...Dryade! Erkenntnis! Unter der Erde II (weit nach der Invasion der Brennenden Legion 03/09) Wie brennende Welten stürzten sie vom Himmel und zertrümmerten ganze Abschnitte und ließen die Welt um sie herum in Flammen tauchen. Filigrane Körper torkeln schreiend als lebende schlanke Fackeln bis sie letztendlich in die Knie gehen und ihr Lebenshauch für immer aus ihnen schwindet. Grauen! Brüllen gepaart mit Grunzlauten ließ sie umfahren und senkte ihren Dolch tief in das ungeschützte Fleisch. Geschmack von Blut auf den Lippen, schwefelartiger Gestank, weit aufgerissene Augen, schlechte Sicht, Qualm, volle Konzentration....Erschöpfung...Stille! Zucken! Sie reißt ihre Aufgaben auf. Sie muß wieder eingeschlafen sein. Erschöpft wischt sie sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen von ihrer Stirn. Die Kopfschmerzen sind langsam gegangen, die Alpträume jedoch geblieben. Doch jene Träume waren ihr wohl bekannt. Nur diesmal scheinen sie intensiver, realer und irgendwie....näher. Eine Motte flattert im Halbdunkel durch ihre Kammer, welche ihr zugewiesen wurde. Sie wäre keine Gefangene hat man ihr versichert. Sie wäre ihr Gast. Ein Gast welcher die Freiheit hat zwischen ein paar Räumen zu wandeln, wie eine Raubkatze in einem überdimensionierten Käfig. Man sagte ihr das sie sich gedulden müsse, das sie sich entspannen und die Ruhe zur Meditation für den inneren Frieden nutzen solle. Was für ein Unsinn dachte sie sich. Diese Wesen scheinen die dramatischen Entwicklungen der letzten hundert Mondzyklen wohl verpasst zu haben. Sie lacht leise in sich hinein. Es war ein bitteres Lachen. Voller Unmut sieht sie sich um. Sie kannte bereits jeden verfluchten Stein...jedes Blatt und jedes kleine Pflänzchen auf dem Boden. Seltsamerweise schien das Blattwerk nicht zu verwelken, als würde es noch leben. Sie durchwühlt ihre Gedanken um sie zu ordnen. Schildwachen tauchen darin auf, eine hastige und kraftraubende Flucht und letztendlich Schüsse gefolgt von rasendem Schmerzen. Weitere Personen und Namen kreisen wie Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf...sie erinnert sich an schwarze Krähen welche sie aufsuchten, Druiden die Holz verdorren ließen, an ein leise wimmerndes Mädchen ohne Zopf und letztendlich an Verrat. Müde geworden vom krampfhaften erinnern entspannte sie sich und summte ein Lied. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen und träumte mit offenen Augen. Sie summte es fast regungslos am Boden sitzend. In ihren Gedanken tanzte sie barfüßig im einsamen Mondschein, begleitet vom Flötenspiel ihrer besten Freundin. Sie dankte Elune dafür das sie ihr Leben so genießen konnte. Sie summte beim Tanz. Das Mondlicht fiel schmeichelnd auf ihre Haut und sie genoß jeden Moment. Sie summte gern und noch lieber sang sie. Das leise melodische Summen endete. Es war das Lied welches ihre Mutter ihr einst beibrachte. Bevor die bösen Wesen kamen. Unter der Erde III (weit nach der Invasion der Brennenden Legion 03/09) Mit ihrer Fingern im sandigen weichen Boden malend, schaut sie verträumt in Richtung des flackernden Dämmerlichts. Sie sitzt in einer lichtgeschützten verwinkelten Ecke des Raumes. Ihr Blick fast gleichgültig, geht ins Leere. Die Stimmen und das Getuschel der gehuften Wesen ignoriert sie. Sie versuchten sie aufzumuntern mit ihr zu reden, doch sprachen sie trotz der bekannten Worte nicht ihre Sprache. Sie verstanden nicht, sie wußten nicht, sie schwiegen nur. Es kämpft allein gegen Narben....allein. Ihre Träume welche sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen besuchten vermischten sich in ihrem Geiste zu einer verwobenen Masse tief grabender Empfindungen. Sie wußte nicht mehr wann sie schlief, wann sie wach war. Wann träumte sie? Was war real? Weit unter den Erdoberfläche verlor sie gänzlich das Gefühl für Zeit. Wann schien der Glanz der Göttin und wann endete die Nacht? Wann endet ihre Zeit? Eine Ende der Kämpfe schien nahe. Müdigkeit, Traurigkeit, Resignation schienen an ihrer Kampfkraft zu nagen. Bald würde sie wieder der erdrückenden Übermacht erliegen. Schwarze Irrwische kamen sie besuchen und sprachen mit lieblicher Stimme von baldiger Freiheit und verhöhnten sie gleichermaßen. Bewegte Bilder erst kürzlich gemachter Erfahrungen schienen sie zu besuchen. Sie tanzte wieder in ihren Träumen, fast schon zu müde um das Schild des Mißtrauens schützend vor sich zu haltend. Das Puppenkind ließ sich führen, es spielte mit. Ein Spiel welches es selbst zu beherrschen glaubte. Schritte, kein Hufgeklapper? Man sah nach ihr, diesmal ein Wesen mit zwei Beinen. Ein weiterer Besuch oder ein Traum? Man wollte sie testen, in ihr schauen. Fast zögerlich offenbarte sie sich aus ihren Mantel des Dunkelheit. Dieses Wesen war eine Kaldorei, sie konnte trotz der schwachen Lichtverhältnisse sofort das Gesicht erkennen. Doch der Blick war diesmal so anders...er schien beinahe mitleidig. Man testete sie, man wollte sehen ob sie brach, wie weit sie war, dachte sie. Sie entschied sich ihre Verzweiflung freien Lauf zu lassen, zu berichten. Ein Hauch von Freiheit deutlich vor ihren Augen. Doch die mitleidigen Augen schauten sie fast verwirrt an und verstanden nicht, sie wußten nicht. Resignation machte sich wieder in ihr breit. Es gab neue Versprechungen...ein Test? Letztendlich ließ sie sich fallen, schwach geworden aufgrund der fast vergessenen Erfahrung der Fürsorge. Sie schüttelt ihre letzten Erfahrungen und Träume wieder von sich und sitzt nun wieder in jener dunklen Ecke des Raumes. Besuche und Träume gingen wieder nur sie blieb hier zurück dachte sie voller Verbitterung und Verzweiflung. Sie war müde doch konnte sie nicht mehr schlafen. Sie betrachtet ihr in das Sand gemalte Bild und entschied sich es sofort wieder zu verwischen. Lange würde sie nicht mehr ihre Kampfkraft auftrechterhalten können. Diese Besuche schienen sie mehr zu schwächen als es ihr lieb war. Die Übermacht der Wesen welche sie vorher niemals sah und vor den sie niemand gewarnt hatte schien erdrückend. Scharfe Klingen welchem einem Lied gleich sich melodisch durch die Luft schwangen um in die weichen ungeschützten Stellen der Angreifer zu fahren. Müdigkeit wich ihrem leisen Zorn. Bald würde sie erneut in ihre Hände fallen, erneut würde sie die Qualen erleben und erneut würde sie daran erinnert werden das der Schmerz ihre körperliche und seelische Erlösung war. Sie würden sie wieder in ihre Hände bekommen, ganz gleich was sie tat und vielleicht war es auch gut so. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten